Mari
Character - Appearances - Gallery Mari Skye Kawaii 'is the main protagonist of the show ''Mari Mari Cutie!! and Mari The Cutie's persona. She is younger than Lizzy and older than Katie, making her the middle child of the family. Biography She, with her sisters, moved to an unknown city in Wyoming, US from and unknown previous area. They all soon started a new school after their Parents died in a hinted incident with a truck driver. The incident itself, whether it was a hit and run or accidental situation, is unknown. She then moves to Hawaii after an incident at the school's talent show. Moving to Hawaii caused much more drama and many worse things to come, including the kidnapping and torture of her sister Katie, which resulted her and her sisters to move to Blackridge, Redwall. Appearance Mari has rainbow eyes, her left eye being a gradient from red to yellow and her right being a gradient from green to purple. She has black hair that reaches her upper back and has rainbow stripes on her bangs which often covers her right eye. Her hair is normally seen down but on some occasions been seen in buns or ponytails. She has natural cat ears that have pink insides that react to her emotions. She is seen with many different outfits. Most of the time she wears a strapless black top and black shorts with black flats. Most of the clothes she wears are revealing which do spark some conflict. Personality Mari is a teenage girl who generally is a nice person to those she meets, but she lets her emotions get the best of her. She is usually positive but she is very sensitive, when she is upset she usually cries and screams very loudly. Mari gets love-struck easily which causes conflict in the series. Her two crushes on Levi and Jake have caused her to cry and get bullied by other girls who also have crushes on them. Her most recent crush, a rebellious girl named Remi who lives in Redwall, was also a source of problems for her. She is mostly nice to everyone she meets and only has hatred towards another person if they bully her. In Season 1 she is mostly seen as a loner, not having many friends at school. In Season 2, she makes friends relatively easy, becoming friends and getting a crush on Jake the first day. In Season 3, she quickly becomes friends with Sakura, who is later revealed to be her distant cousin. She also becomes friends with Remi, who quickly turns into a crush. All the while, still having a crush on Levi. Role in Series See: Mari/appearances for every appearance in the show Season 1 Mari begins the series going to a new school, she doesn't have any friends and even eats in the bathroom during lunch. In her final period, she gets a crush on her teacher Mr. Kaiser. Mari questions if she should keep her crush a secret until her sister Lizzy finds out and calls the crush pedophilia. The next time she is in Levi's class she notices that another student has eyes on him too. She goes slight yandere but this is never shown again to happen again in season one. Mari has a parent-teacher conference and goes with Lizzy. As Levi and Lizzy talk she realizes she accidentally left her love letter to Levi in her homework folder. She runs away crying to the forest and encounters a talking squirrel (which bites her). Returning home after Lizzy finds her, they are met with a red-haired man. He stabs Mari and runs away leaving her on the floor in a pool of blood. Mari later awakes in the hospital with her family with her. She survived and makes a full recovery. When Mari is able to go back to school, she decides to wear something revealing but she is caught by a school faculty member and forced to change into an ugly sweater. Eli teases her about it in Levi's class and is called a "thot". She gets bullied at school even more until Levi threatens to suspend or even expel anyone who bullies Mari. In the last episode of the season, Mari joins a talent show. It goes wrong and Mari and her sisters move to a new state. '''Talent show In the last episode of season one, Mari signs up for a talent show to show off her singing skills. She gets a practice montage in which shows her getting better leading to the days of the show. On the day of the talent show, Mari decides to wear white even though Lizzy warned her of what time of the month it is. During the talent show, Mari gets publicly humiliated when Eli sing a parody cover of Paw Patrol titled "Thot Patrol." When she gets on stage Mari sings a cover of "Don't Stop Believing" by Journey. In the middle of her song she gets her period in front of the entire crowd, it runs down her leg and the crowd laughs. Because of the humiliation and the bullying, she would get if she went back to school, Mari and her sisters move again. Season 2 In Season 2, Mari and her sisters move to Hawaii. Things start off great for the first few episodes, but things quickly take a dark turn. She becomes friends with Jake, Suzi, and Lani. She meets Ann, and they work together on a history project. Jake wanted to go on a date with Mari, but Mari couldn't because she already told Ann that she would go to her house after school. This caused Jake to get angry with her, but he quickly got over it the next episode. The next day, Lani suggests that the group goes to the beach so she could teach them how to surf. This results in Suzi's death. Suzi's death takes a toll on Mari, making her scream and cry loudly. Later that day, Jake invites Mari to a party to help get her mind off of things. She accepts, but the party ends badly as Jake tries to take advantage of her. Mari declines, which later causes Jake to spread rumors about Mari. One of the rumors being that Mari was pregnant with Levi's child. This angers Lani, the only friend she had left. Lani goes against Mari as well, since Lani also had a crush on Levi. She helps Jake in spreading rumors. Mari is left with no friends. At the orchestra concert, Lani humiliates Mari by pulling down a projector screen and projecting a picture of Jake and Mari kissing on a bed in front of the entire audience. Mari runs off stage. Within the next couple of days, Katie is kidnapped and tortured, causing Mari to break down even more. Once Katie is saved, things start to finally turn around. Mari becomes friends with Lani again, but ends up moving away. Season 3 Season 3 kicks off with a dark turn. Mari, Katie, and Lizzy move to Blackridge, Redwall, which is a small island located near Alcatraz island. Mari describes the place as beautiful. Things start off great for her, quickly making some new friends and meeting up with her grandparents again. She finds out she's no longer the only neko around, as her distant cousin Sakura is also a neko. Mari joins a band, where she meets Remi, who soon becomes her crush. Mari becomes friends with the other band members as well. Once Lizzy goes missing, Mari is incredibly sad. She soon finds out Lizzy attempted suicide. They held a funeral for Lizzy, where Mari is shown to be absolutely shattered. Mari is now trying to get over her crush on Levi, especially since Remi has taken an interest in her. She eventually finds out Lizzy is alive, being shocked and happy up until Lizzy tries to kill Katie. Mari no longer feels safe around her own sister anymore, finally realizing how crazy she actually is. She just wants her sister to get help, but she knows that won't be happening any time soon. Season is ongoing. Relationship Lizzy Kawaii: In season one, Mari looked up to Lizzy thinking she was a sensible, responsible older sister. Mari trusted Lizzy with things and saw her as a mother figure. In season two, Lizzy is a bit more hostile towards Mari due to her crush on Levi. This often makes Mari very sad. In season three, Mari sees how truly screwed up Lizzy really is, and no longer trusts her after Lizzy reveals everything she has done. Nothing is able to be consoled with past events, as her sister passes away by a gunshot and Levi stomping her chest. Katie Kawaii: Mari is Katie's older sister and she cares deeply about her. Katie and Mari like to hang out with each other and are on an equal footing. They both like to share memories of their deceased parents, and usually get along very well. Levi Kaiser: Mari is in love with Levi, but to him, she is only his student. He seems to pay no attention to the fact that she loves him, seemingly because he doesn't care. Eli Hendrick: In season one, they were rivals. This is because they both had a crush on the same guy. In season two, Eli still teases Mari, but not as bad as season one. After she got arrested she apologizes to Mari in season three, and they now seem to be on relatively good terms. Caleb Visco: It is not known how exactly he feels about Mari. Vivi Halloway: Vivi is Eli's friend, but has stated that she is Mari's friend as well. They seem to be on good terms. Paige O'Hara: In season one, Mari and Paige were good friends. In season two, they didn't talk due to Mari moving away. In season three, it is hinted that Paige is homophobic, in which makes Mari upset. Anni Halloway: Anni and Mari aren't shown interacting very often, but has been revealed that they are friends. Jake Urine: At the start of their relationship, Jake acts very friendly and understanding toward Mari, always comforting her and listening to her. Though when he sees that Mari wasn't as invested in the relationship he quickly acts rather cold toward her and after she didn't want to go further with him his demenur toward her makes a 180. After that he insults Mari and spreads rumors about her. Suzi Crow: Mari and Suzi quickly became great friends in season two, always getting along and haven't argued. This friendship is cut short by Suzi's death, and is later revealed by Lani that Suzi had a crush on Mari. Lani: In the beginning of season two, Lani and Mari were friends. This changed after Suzi, Lani's best friend, died. For a while, they hated each other, but changed at the end of the season, where they become friends again. Ann: Mari and Ann worked on a school project together in Hawaii, they got along well but aren't shown to be "friends" by any means. Sakura Aishiteru: Sakura and Mari are distant relatives, who get along very well. An immediate connection was formed once they both saw each other, which is because they're both nekos. Trivia * Mari is pansexual. * It is confirmed that Mari doesn't have a tail, because it "would be really inconvenient" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_5ZXN8CZuo&t=867s 10:00 * Mari dislikes pudding, soup, and sushi. * Mari is scared of bees and wasps. * Her future plans are to find her soul mate and have a family. * Mari's crushes all play a type of string instrument. * The name Mari has mutiple meanings in japanese, such as: "truth", "long distance" and "jasmine".https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mari_(given_name) References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters